


And Jun Cries

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [23]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun doesn't mean to make a scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Jun Cries

"Here," Jun grunted, dumping a plastic bag of jostled beer cans on the couch. He didn't even pause, storming past the living room and straight into Sho's single bedroom, closing the door behind him with a resounding _bang_.

Ohno, Sho and Nino were silent, staring at the hallway and after Jun. Their collective attention was redirected when Aiba wandered in, uncharacteristically quiet and shamefaced. Aiba was so distracted with his own thoughts that he couldn't even find it funny that in the time since he'd left Sho had gained a marker-drawn unibrow.

"...What the hell did you do?" Nino broke the silence, not bothering with any niceties. Sho gave a disapproving pout, reaching out clumsily to tug at Nino's sleeve reproachfully.

"I—" Aiba started but stopped himself almost immediately. Clamping his mouth shut, Aiba sucked on his own lips and shook his head, waving a hand in an attempt to motion that the matter really should not be pursued.

Nino shrugged off Sho and shot him a scowl. The pink in his cheeks told Aiba that he'd been drinking some as well and Aiba knew that alcohol usually exacerbated Nino's emotionality. Resigning himself, Aiba came around to the front of the couch, dropping himself down and pawing at the grocery bag for a beer.

"He doesn't just throw fits for no reason!" Nino pointed out, though likely far more loudly than he'd intended. He tapered his volume off as Sho gently shushed him, giving a furtive glance at his closed bedroom door.

Aiba cracked open his beer, slurping at the foamy head of bubbles that cropped up. He'd sobered up a lot on the walk home and even though he was taking another drink Aiba really felt like he was done with alcohol for the night.

"I don't think MatsuJun'd want me to say anything right now," Aiba said reasonably, gingerly sipping at his beer.

Nino's entire body rose about three inches in height and Aiba could swear that he saw the moment his friend's gasket blew. Sho was still doing his best to peaceably contain Nino's inebriated outbursts while Aiba weathered the storm. Quietly, Ohno rolled up and onto his knees and left the room.

 

Jun heard everyone talking outside. He'd had every intention of pretending that nothing had happened. Of coming back to the party, giving everyone more beers, and just... Letting the night finish. On the way home, however, the silence had gotten to him.

He was mixed up, his insides burning and sliding around in a way that made him feel ill. Jun kept thinking back to the kiss, to the look in Aiba's eyes. The way Aiba had pulled him in close, the way the nighttime air had smelled on his skin... Squeezing his eyes shut in the dark, Jun punched a pillow on Sho's bed ineffectually.

As Nino's voice came through the door, yelling at Aiba for reasons he couldn't possibly fathom, Jun tried to take a steadying breath. He was angry when his lips trembled, threatening the first sign of tears that he'd been fighting since he'd gotten in the front door.

"Jun?" Ohno's soft voice was barely audible under the sound of Nino (and now Sho) shouting, but Jun definitey heard the doorknob as it moved. Ohno tried opening the door only to find it locked and so he tried knocking again.

"I'm fine," Jun called through the wood, wishing he could sound more convincing. Clearing his throat, Jun sighed heavily before yelling more loudly. "Tell them all to shut the hell up and enjoy their fucking party!"

Jun was relieved that he'd finally managed to be both loud and angry enough in his tone that the other voices in the house died down. There was still the murmur of people talking, another outburst from Nino ("I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE WANTS—"), but for the most part it sounded like whatever fight had started stopped just as quickly. Jun was about ready to try concentrating on getting his head on straight again when he heard heavy footfalls in the hallway.

"Jun! Open up!" Nino demanded, pounding on the door. A voice Jun couldn't quite recognize (though he was fairly certain it had to be Ohno, because only Ohno could sound that collected right now), tried saying something to Nino to which the boy responded with a, "I DO NOT CARE. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, GO!" More pounding on the door before, "JUN! OPEN UP, OPEN THE DOOR—"

"Will you fucking stop that?" Jun raged, ripping open the door as Nino was about to beat on the cheap wood again. "You're giving me a migraine."

Without so much as an 'excuse me', Nino forced himself in through the crack Jun had opened, kicking the door shut behind him and locking it again.

Moments passed where the pair regarded one another silently in the dark.

"It's nothing," Jun tried pre-emptively, making his way back to the bed.

"Bullshit," Nino countered, though his tone possessed no venom as he followed his friend.

Jun curled up on the mattress, turning over onto his side and refusing to look at Nino. This was not something he wanted to discuss _ever_. Especially because he was fairly certain he was overreacting to things and being stupid, and everyone else was being dumb because they were drunk. It was just... Everyone was making stupid mistakes. It'd be fine in the morning.

Nino crawled up onto the bed unsteadily but managed to clamber over to Jun's side. Pulling up a blanket, Nino struggled with the task of throwing it over them before curling around Jun's back. Hugging a protective arm around Jun's middle, Nino buried his nose in Jun's shoulder. Normally Jun hated people behind him, but he couldn't help relaxing as Nino gave an angry gnash of teeth.

"Fuck that guy," Nino growled into Jun's shoulder, his fingers curling into Jun's shirt.

Jun said nothing, blinking slowly as he did his best not to make any sounds that would give away the fact that tonight, for the first time in almost a year, he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
